In general, a semiconductor device is one of a plurality of individual device units formed on a single semiconductor device wafer. The wafer is subsequently separated and cut into respective individual device units through a method such as dicing, laser scribing, or the like, so as to form a plurality of individual device units. In cutting the semiconductor device wafer, the location of cutting lines should be properly determined. Indeed, if the cutting lines on the semiconductor device wafer are erroneously determined, some or all of the plurality of semiconductor devices may be miscut and damaged, and may therefore need to be discarded. Therefore, a method for reducing errors in determining cutting lines on the semiconductor device wafer is required.